Leanne
Leanne Ann Grump, labelled the 'Deadly Serious Guy', was a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and was a member of Team Himalayas Profile Leanne Ann Grump is against fun, and sees it as a waste of time. He doesn't care whether or not anyone at school likes him, since they're not important. If he can impress the higher-ups, that's all he needs. He completely despises his name, and will threaten anyone who does not call him "Lee," which he much prefers. Then again, he's not particularly strong or threatening, so lots of good it does. Personality Leanne lives up to his surname with quite a grumpy and angry attitude. During his short time on the island he didn't make a single friend and got on the bad side of almost all his team mates. Leanne seems to be quite arrogant judging by how he brags he can do 'everything' in the first episode of Total Drama Sadie. He also threatens to 'sue for deflamation' anyone who calls him Leanne. All in all Leanne is quite unlikable and anti-social. Coverage In A is for Arrival Leanne was the eleventh to arrive on the island and made a bad first impression. Due to his name the other campers had expected a girl; upon questioning Leanne it was immediently clear he hated his name. He also called Candice a slut despite her trying to defend him. During the first challenge Leanne looked for boxes with Ulysses, Yancy and Zack. He was disgusted by Yancy killing a squirrel and yelled at Ulysses. He didn't seem very grateful when Yancy gave him a box. Nevertheless Leanne escaped having to spend a night in the Punishment Shack and ends up on Team Himalayas. In You cannot beat Air Man! Leanne complains before bed even though he's in the first place cabin. He says he hates his team before storming away. During the first challenge Leanne is the first of his team to be eliminated due to getting trapped under Sheep Man/Beth and Ophelia attacking him. Despite this he sticks around with his team. He quickly gets on the bad side of his team mates, especially Ophelia. Leanne insults Ophelia and Candice as well as screaming at everyone else. When he is told he will be voted off if the team loses he claims they 'need him'. Leanne actually bites Candice as well and gets hurled into a tree. Eventually Isis drags him away from the team and back to camp. As his team loses Leanne has to attend a Bonfire Ceremony. His actions earlier sealed his fate as all of his team mates besides Ulysses voted for him to go. Leanne was voted off and was sent flying into the stratosphere screaming all the way. In Total Drama Sadie I Leanne is the first to be interviewed as well as the only one interviewed by Blainely. At first he refuses to come out on stage until Zoe ties him up and drags him out. Leanne threatens to sue and says he doesn't have to answer anything. He also brags that he can do anything. He turns red in anger at Blainely's teasing and yells at her to shut up very often. In his home town he apparently has absolutally no friends. He also says he despises Ophelia in a quiet and sinister voice. Leanne gets angry when Ophelia is bought on in a 'prerecorded video' that is clearly not prerecorded. Ophelia arrives on stage and Leanne is given the opportunity to get revenge. He is given boxing gloves and says he has no problem with hitting a girl. Ophelia defeats him in a single punch. He has a single letter of fan mail that says he sucks. After his interview he is forced to stay for the rest of his show due to his contract. For the rest of the show he simply yells at the others guests and gets elbowed in the groin by Candice after he calls Isis a thug. Once the show ends Leanne immediently bolts out of the room. Trivia *According to Frank, Leanne was only created because he needed a twenty sixth contestant and also to have somebody unlikable to boot off first. *He is the only male to have a girls name. *Leanne has used the confessional the least; he used it a single time in You cannot beat Air Man! *A running gag through the series is someone saying Leanne's name and Leanne responding coldly towards them. *Leanne has suffered a hit to the groin; he got one in Total Drama Sadie I. *Leanne is one of two redheaded guys; the other is Ulysses (he has Auburn hair). **Cincidently both were the first two males voted off their team. *Leanne is the lowest ranking member of Team Himalayas. *Leanne is one of two campers to never earn a symbol of saftey at a Bonfire Ceremony; the other is Walter. *Leanne was the last of the twenty six contestants to be created; see the first trivia point for more info. Quotes "If you value your life, you shall obey me!" A typical sentence from Leanne. Chapter 1. "Lee!" Leanne yelled. "Call me Lee!" ''Leanne's catchphrase. '''Chapter 2'. "I hate you guys!" ''Leanne to his team. '''Chapter 3'. "I said let go, you slut!" Leanne barked, biting Candice a second time. - Leanne "bonding" with his team. Chapter 4. "How anyone can stand that horrid woman I have no idea!" Leane's first and only confessional. Chapter 4. "It had bloody better be me!" ''Leanne wanting the last alphabet block, medre moments befoe his elimination. '''Chapter 4'. Gallery Leanne CragmiteBlasters.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of Leeane in MS paint Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Himalayas